A Jeffbastian Wedding
by rikerswarblerette
Summary: After years of love, Jeff Sterling and Sebastian Smythe get married. (not related to Roommate Romance) Fluff and happiness


**This was written with a friend of mine, (bmonteithcrisslopez). Let us know what you think**

* * *

To say Jeff was nervous was an understatement. He couldn't believe the day had finally come for their "I do's" As he finished doing his hair and made his way down to the ballroom, he just remember to breathe. Jeff was marrying the love of his life and said person was waiting at the end of the aisle, ready to start forever with him.

Sebastian hadn't slept that much the night before, and not just because he had to think of dead puppies to get rid of his boner. The bachelor party had kinda sucked, but that was mainly because he kept picturing his fiancé doing those things to him... When he woke up, he barely realized what the day was. He got dressed in a haze, his ipod playing their playlist with their songs. Sebastian bit his lip as he took the elevator down; he was getting married, something he didn't ever think he'd do. And he couldn't be happier.

Jeff knew they weren't suppose to see each other yet, so when he heard that Sebastian was yet to be there he had to hide. His heart raced as he waited for the cue to come walk in with his little girl and start their lives. As they music started he took a deep breath, holding Braxton's hand. They walked in, all of Sterling/Smythe's around but all Jeff saw was his fiance. He bit back tears at the moment finally happening.

Sebastian knew the drill, it had been well rehearsed prior to the big day. He followed his brother and the Sterling's onto the small stage that would be their altar. Taking a deep breath as the music started, he looked out to the doors where his fiancé was walking out. It took Sebastian's breath away. He was dressed in opposite colors to him, a white vest and a green tie, but Jeff wore it better. Sebastian felt tears sing his eyes as his fiance - almost husband - stood facing him.

Jeff his lip as he reached Sebastian. "Hi" he whispered. Taking Sebastian's hand with Braxton standing to the side as their flower girl/ring bearer. As they justice of the peace spoke he held his tears back and squeezed his love's hand. As it was time for vows, Jeff recited them looking into Sebastian's eyes. A tear fell as he smiled.

Sebastian smiled that one smile at Jeff, holding Jeff's hand with his own sweaty once. "Hi," he murmured back, sending a tiny smile at Braxton before turning his gaze back to the beautiful blond in front of him. He squeezed his hands, wiping the tear away gently. It was his turn, and he had never been so nervous. He spoke clearly, only cracking at the last word, and he luckily held in his tears.

Jeff licked his lips and couldn't stop smiling. The justice just smiled. "Jeffery Sterling, do you promise to love and be faithful to Sebastian Smythe for the rest of your life and no matter what?" He had asked. Jeff smiled and nodded. "I do. Forever." The justice smiling, turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian Smythe, do you promise to love and be faithful to Jeffery Sterling for the rest of your life and no matter what?"

Sebastian squeezed his blond's hands, nodding quickly. "Hell yes I do!" he said, laughing softly. "Yes, of course I will." He smiled at Jeff, knowing that it was just them. Sure there were people around, but at that moment, it was just Jeff and Sebastian. The two boys nobody thought would work, the two that few people supported, the two that would be together forever.

Jeff chuckled at his answer along with everyone else. They asked their little girl for the rings as Jeff slipped Sebastian's onto him. It was a simple white gold band with his thumb print on the inside and diamonds around the top. His hands shaking as he did it and as Sebastian slid his on to Jeff's hand. The justice smiled. "I now pronounce you married, you may kiss."

Sebastian smiled at the ring, it was perfect. He took his from Braxton, a similar white gold band with an emerald and a sapphire amongst the diamonds. On the inside he had written 'always' along with their initials. Sebastian smiled at the justice, leaning in carefully to kiss his husband. Husband. They were married!

Jeff smiled, kissing him back. He cupped his husband's cheek. OH MY GOD, HUSBAND! He giggled, kissing him again. "Forever starts now" He whispered. As they walked down the aisle hand in hand, the justice announced. "I introduce to you Sebastian and Jeffery Smythe." Jeff gasped and giggled as he hugged Sebastian. Forever really did start right then.


End file.
